Hydraulic lines may include all lines which are suitable for the passage of liquids or mixtures of liquids and gases. Lines of this type can be used, for example, as part of a fuel supply system, such as in a motor vehicle, and in the supply of a heating system, a power plant or the like. The fuel supply system of a motor vehicle, which is driven, for example, by a spark ignition or diesel internal combustion engine, typically has a fuel tank with an active or passive delivery module in order to supply the internal combustion engine with fuel via fuel lines. Fuel lines of this type comprise a multiplicity of line elements which can be designed, for example, in the form of tubes, flexible hoses or the like.
Since a fuel supply system includes a multiplicity of components, it is expedient to be able to couple the individual components in a simple manner and optionally also to be able to release them from one another again. For a releasable fastening of hoses, connectors are known, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,583. The connector presented therein includes two parts, wherein, in particular, good sealing to the hose and a stable design are intended to be made possible.
In a fuel supply system, the risk of an electrostatic charge may also be taken into consideration. Since fuel flows through the various components of the fuel supply system, such as through a primary fuel pump, optionally provided auxiliary pumps, through a fuel filter or through various valves and pipes, an electrostatic charge generated in the various conductive components of the fuel supply system may occur. In order to ensure electrical dissipation of such a charge, in fuel supply systems the components in the fuel flow or all of the components are constructed of conductive material and are coupled to the vehicle ground. This generally takes place by electric lines or else by direct fitting to the vehicle ground.
Dissipation of a possible electrostatic charge is readily possible in components of the fuel supply system that are produced from electrically conductive material, such as from metal and conductive polymer. However, materials of this type have a number of disadvantages. For example, conductive plastic is customarily more expensive and more brittle than nonconductive polymers which are typically used.
In order to deliver fuel from the delivery module/module pot to the associated flange, use is customarily made of a corrugated hose. The latter is customarily coupled nonreleasably to the flange and the delivery module via connectors with shaped profiles. It has turned out that a hose of this type has to be grounded for reliable operation of a motor vehicle. Said hoses are therefore entirely electrically conductive or are electrically conductive at least on the inside thereof, where said hoses are also in contact with the fuel.
Fuel supply systems are furthermore known, for example from DE 10 2005 061 606 A1, which contain a fuel delivery module which is arranged within a fuel tank. A delivery module of this type has a store for collecting the fuel from the tank and for conducting said fuel on to the internal combustion engine, and it may also contain a fuel pump. A fuel filter can be arranged within a delivery module of this type or at another location within the tank. In order to arrange the fuel delivery module and also the fuel filter within the tank, it is also known to use a tank flange which permits various inlets into the tank, such as via hydraulic and electric lines.
It is precisely in a tank flange of this type that the brittleness of electrically conductive polymers results in a reduction in the capability of being flexible in the event of loading or of withstanding forces determined in another manner, as may occur, for example, in the event of the motor vehicle having an accident. Furthermore, in the case of a conductive tank flange, electric insulation with respect to the electric power supply plug-in connectors arranged on the upper side and the picking up of signals from the level sensor are required.
The inventor herein has recognized the issues with the above approaches and provides a system to at least partly address them. In one embodiment, a coupling system comprises a first hydraulic line element that is electrically conductive at least on an inside, a second hydraulic line element, an electrically conductive intermediate element that projects by a first end thereof at least partially into the first hydraulic line element, a releasable fastening element coupling the electrically conductive intermediate element to the second hydraulic line element, and a conducting device coupled to a predetermined electric potential and connected in an electrically conductive manner to the electrically conductive intermediate element.
In this way, the intermediate element for coupling the hydraulic lines may permit releasable coupling. Additionally, because the intermediate element is itself conductive and coupled to a conducting device, electrostatic charge may be directed from the conductive interior of the first hydraulic line element to the conductive device and one or more grounded elements. This may allow the flange to be made of non-conductive materials, increasing the flange flexibility and improving component durability. Additionally, the intermediate element adds the possibility to disconnect the connection and to seal it properly afterwards.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.